hybrid_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Amara
Amara '('Ancient Greek: '''Ἀμάρα, '''Latin: Amarantha) was the world's very first immortal woman. She was once the personal handmaiden of Qetsiyah and is the soulmate and true love of Qetsiyah's fiancee and the world's first immortal man and being, Silas. She is the progenitor of a line of doppelgängers that have come to be known as the Petrova doppelgängers. She has spawned three doppelgängers Tatia the first doppelgänger,Katerina the second, and Elena the final doppelgänger. The reason why mortal shadow selves or doppelgangers were spawned from Amara was because Amara had desired immortality and wanted to live forever with Silas. Amara was passionately in love with Silas, but unfortunately, so was Qetsiyah. Unfortunately for Amara, her love for Silas was strongly forbidden as not only was Amara a poor girl who was a handmaiden and Silas was a wealthy boy who was both a powerful warlock and a nobleman, but Silas was also engaged to Qetsiyah to be married. Because of this, Amara and Silas had a secret relationship, fearful that society would judge them and shun them for their sin of forbidden love. Silas also desired to be immortal and live for eternity with Amara as much as Amara did so Silas had manipulated Qetsiyah into creating the first immortality spell with him, with Qetsiyah thinking that the gift of immortality was for Silas and Qetsiyah to consume together on their wedding night. So, she betrayed Qetsiyah and consumed the immortality elixir along with Silas. However, this became a curse when Qetsiyah found out about Silas and Amara's sin and as a result, Qetsiyah ended up desiccating her, and forced her to be the Anchor to the Other Side. She was one of the three oldest characters in the series; along with Silas and Qetsiyah. It could be assumed that of the three, Amara was the youngest since it seems as though Silas and Qetsiyah were in their very early twenties, while it seems as though Amara was still a teenager (possibly between the ages of fourteen and eighteen). Her relationship with Silas was the most pivotal relationship in the series universe as it is Silas and Amara's love for each other that shaped the destiny and the future of almost all of the characters in the series. Amara's also the oldest known member of what would become the Petrova family. Amara was the oldest known and a very distant ancestor of the'Petrova Family' and the progenitor of the Petrova Doppelgänger bloodline. History Amara was born some time during 1st century BC, during the Biblical Times. Over 2,000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Amara fell deeply in love with a young, gifted and powerful warlock named Silas. Amara was the handmaiden of Qetsiyah, who was also a powerful Witch. Despite Silas and Amara's love for each other, their love was forbidden, as Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Not only this, but Amara was a poor girl who was basically a servant or slave and Silas was a wealthy boy who was a nobleman with power and status so their social statuses were incompatible within society's eyes. Despite this, Silas and Amara still loved each other so much that they kept their relationship and love for each other a secret out of fear of being shunned. Silas desired to live forever with Amara, therefore, he desired immortality. Silas manipulated Qetsiyah into creating an immortality spell by telling Qetsiyah that he doesn't ever want to be parted from her, even by death. Although Qetsiyah was in love with Silas, Silas did not reciprocate Qetsiyah's affections, as he was in love with Amara. Silas had planned on using the immortality elixir for himself and Amara instead of himself and Qetsiyah like he had promised. On Silas' wedding night with Qetsiyah, he stole the immortality elixir that he and Qetsiyah were meant to consume and consummate their eternity together. Silas and Amara drank the immortality elixir together and become the world's first immortal man and woman. Feeling betrayed, Qetsiyah tracked Silas down and discovered Silas' secret and the truth. Qetsiyah discovered that Silas' betrayal was even worse than what she had or wanted to believe. Not only had Silas given her immortality spell to another woman, but the woman whom he gave her immortality to, the woman he chose over Qetsiyah, was her own handmaiden, Amara. Feeling angered, enraged and betrayed by both Silas and Amara, Qetsiyah created a cure for immortality, which she revealed to Amara before desiccating her. Qetsiyah confronted Silas and offered him the cure and made him believe that she used another cure on Amara and had killed her. Silas went into his hideout and on seeing blood everywhere, believed that Qetsiyah had brutally killed Amara. On top of it, Qetsiyah showed Silas' "Amara's heart" in her hands, telling Silas that she had slit Amara's throat and cut out her heart. After faking Amara's death, Qetsiyah lured Silas to a remote island and entombed him with the only cure for immortality, hoping that he would take it and die a mortal death, so that he would cross over to the Other Side. After Qetsiyah desiccated Amara, she used Amara as the physical anchor for the Other Side, binding its existence to her immortal life. Qetsiyah needed the anchor to be something both indestructible and eternal, hence Amara, who was immortal. After Qetsiyah was murdered by the Travelers, they took possession of Amara's body. They moved it around for over 2,000 years, ensuring that no one will find it or have access to it. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction Amara is found in the woods by silas at the end of season 5 (yes this did not really happen i changed the ending a little) Personality Amara desired immortality and wanted to live forever so she could spend an eternity with Silas. Silas had created the very first spell of immortality alongside Qetsiyah, whom Amara was the handmaiden to. Amara consumed the immortality elixir alongside Silas, and became the world's first immortal woman. However, Amara's life and eternity didn't go as planned, as Qetsiyah discovered her and Silas' betrayal. She was then desiccated by Qetsiyah, used as the physical anchor for the Other Side and then entombed where she ended up starving and desiccating and being trapped within her own body for over 2,000 years. As the anchor to the Other Side, Amara ended up feeling every single supernatural death for over 2,000 years. Each time a supernatural being passed on, they would go through her. Amara's body was being protected by the Travelers so that nobody would have access to her body. After 2,000 years, Amara is finally awoken. For being trapped inside of her own body for over 2,000 years, it appears to have driven Amara extremely insane, unstable and crazy as she was seen talking to figures that weren't there about it or something not being their decision. It is very clear that Amara has suffered severe emotional, mental and psychological trauma for the past 2,000 years, similar to what her true love Silas endured when he was entombed in darkness for eternity, desiccating and starving. Amara is cured of her 2,000 year old immortality after she consumes the cure for immortality through Silas' blood. Physical Appearence Amara was a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Her height is about 5'6" and she has a slim physique. Amara is physically identical to her doppelgangers and descendants: Tatia, Katerina and Elena. She wore long dresses, sandals with straps, hair tied with braids and fabric covering her face when she was alive as a human before becoming Immortal. Relationships Silas : Not much is known about the history or the background of their relationship, but it was Silas' strong and powerful love for Amara that motivated him to become immortal so that they could spend eternity together. Amara was deeply in love with Silas, so much, as she consumed the immortality elixir along with Silas so that she could live forever and spend an eternity with him. From the flashbacks, it is clear that Amara's relationship with Silas was rather forbidden, as Amara was not only the handmaiden to Qetsiyah, but Silas was also engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. After Silas learned of Amara's murder, he was visibly shaken and emotionally distraught. Qetsiyah made it impossible for Silas and Amara to be reunited together in death by creating The Other Side, a purgatory for supernatural creatures and beings such as witches/warlocks, vampires, doppelgängers, werewolves, etc, to go to after they die. Since Silas has risen from his tomb of darkness of two millenniums, Silas has made it his number one goal to consume The Cure, have the Other Side destroyed, and then die, so that he can pass on and be reunited in true death with Amara. After 2,000 years, Silas and Amara are reunited. Amara has gone crazy due to being the anchor to the Other Side and has therefore, suffered immense pain and torture. Amara obtains the cure for Silas' blood telling him that she loves him but that she cannot live any longer and wants to end her pain. Silas and Amara's ultimate fate is a very tragic one. Silas is killed by Stefan and crosses over to the Other Side before Silas ever had a chance to destroy the Other Side and be reunited with Amara in death. Amara, as a result of being the anchor, could feel Silas' death as he passed on to the Other Side. As a result of suffering for 2,000 years without Silas and enduring endless torture, Amara tells a dead Silas that their eternity begins after she dies. She then kills herself by stabbing herself with the same blade that Silas was killed with. Although Amara desired to be at peace with Silas in true death, it turns out that this will not happen as Qetsiyah transferred the anchor from Amara to Bonnie. This means that Silas and Amara's love story ended in tragedy with Qetsiyah achieving her 2,000 year wish: Amara dies, ending up alone on the metaphysical plane and separated from Silas for eternity and Silas dies and crosses over to Other Side where he is stuck with a dead Qetsiyah, who kills herself as Silas and Amara both die, forever, separating the "two fates" and the pair of star-crossed lovers for eternity and for all time. now Silas has escaped the otherside and found that somehow Amara has also returned Qetsiyah Amara was Qetsiyah's handmaiden. Although Amara was in love with Silas, her love for him was forbidden because Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. According to Qetsiyah, she and Amara were not friends. When Qetsiyah had learned that Silas had given immortality to Amara instead of her, Qetsiyah killed Amara out of jealous rage. Qetsiyah also created The Other Side so that Silas would not find eternal peace with Amara after he died a mortal death and instead, Silas would be trapped with Qetsiyah for eternity. It is revealed that Qetsiyah did not murder Amara, but instead, used her as a physical anchor for the spell in creating The Other Side. Qetsiyah needed an anchor which was both indestructible and eternal to bind the spell, hence Amara, who was immortal. Amara ended up suffering for over two millenniums trapped inside of her own body and seeing endless dead supernatural beings. It is clear that what Qetsiyah did to Amara by using her as an anchor for the Other Side is a fate much worse than actual death for Amara and that it has made Amara become extremely traumatized, emotionally, and psychologically unstable and highly overwhelmed. Qetsiyah made Amara suffer just as much as she made Silas suffer by entombing Silas in darkness to starve for 2,000+ years. Qetsiyah conducted her extreme actions towards both Silas and Amara out of pure maliciousness, revenge and spite due to Silas and Amara's betrayal. After 2,000 years, Qetsiyah seems to have gotten her wish. Both Silas and Amara die mortal deaths, although Amara dies and crosses over to the metaphysical plane where she will be at peace and Silas dies and crosses over to the Other Side where he is stuck with Qetsiyah forever. This means that Qetsiyah has succeeded in separating Silas and Amara for eternity. Trivia TBA